Diskussion:Vengeance II
Übersetzungshilfe Blackhole charged (Verantwortlichkeit aufziehen) Jerec with finding the fabled Valley of the Jedi for the glory (der Ruhm) of the Emperor, and Jerec pledged his submission (versprach seine Unterordnung )to the reincarnated dictator, giving Blackhole the Vengeance II to take back to the planet Byss as a sign of his commitment. (Engagement) Dazu steht nirgens, dass Jerec als statusgierender Mensch, sein Schiff irgendwann mal abgab! --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 13:01, 29. Apr. 2009 (CEST) *Ja, genau. Blackhole drängte Jerec dazu, seine Bemühungen nach der Suche nach dem Tal der Jedi zu verstärken, bzw. Beauftragte ihn das zu tun. Warum schreibst du also, dass sie das gemeinsam taten? → Falsch *''Jerec eventually ordered the ship's captain to join Admiral Ozzel's Death Squadron. Da Ozzel 3 NSY starb, muss es also vorher gewesen sein. Sprich es muss eine 3 und keine 4 in die Box *Die schweren Schäden während der Schlacht von Endor wurden von dir aus dem schlechten original Artikel übernommen, ohne die Information gegenzurpüfen. Von irgendwelchen Schäden spricht aber keine Quelle. *Militärisch Einheiten werden nicht überstellt. Post wird überstellt. Militärische Einheiten werden angegliedert oder alternativ angeschlossen. *Das Schiff befand sich nicht vor dem aufeinadertreffen von Jerec und Blackhole in dessen besitzt. Schreibst ja auch selber in der Zusammenfassung. Warum aber schreibst du es aber im Artikel? → Flasch *''zu rühmen'' ist beschießenes Deutsch, vor allem in diesem Zusammenhang. *Da Jerec das Schiff an Ozzel abgegeben hat er aber später wieder kontrolle darüber hatte, stand das Schiff während dieser Zeit folglich nicht unter seinem Kommando. *''giving Blackhole the Vengeance II'', von dir hier selber geschrieben, sagt aus, dass selbst Jerec als stattusgeiler Typ das Schiff auchmal aus den Händen gab. QED. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 13:11, 29. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::*Wenn ich jemanden beauftrage, dann wächst das aus meinem Kopf, folglich waren beide daran interessiert das Tal zu finden. ::*Admiral Ozzels Todesschwadron heisst nicht, dass es anschließend nach seinem Tod einen neuen Namen bekommen hat, daher 4 NSY wegen Schlacht von Endor. 3 NSY befand sie sich nach Ausschlussverfahren der Quelle X-Wing Alliance ebenfalls nicht im Todesschwadron. ::*Flotte überstellt (209 direkte Treffer) Flotte angegliedert (50 Treffer) Schiffe überstellt (179 Treffer) Schiffe angegliedert (1 Treffer) ::*Die Schiffe des Todesschwadrons wurden eben nicht abgegeben, sondern nur überstellt oder von mir aus angegliedert. Das Schiff selbst gehört immer Jerec, genauso wenig wie der Millenium Falke der Rebellen-Allianz gehört. Und Kommando abgegeben, steht in deiner Version nicht. Dazu kann ich nur noch fragen, was du mit der Zusammenfassung meinst, denn ::*Von der Abgabe an Blackhole spricht hier keiner. ::*Wo wird bei dir was vom Tal der Jedi erzählt? Wo steht was über die Absichten die dahinter standen? ::In deiner Version, die du nicht mal 10 Sekunden überlesen hast, fehlt das alles völlig + sind ausgemerzte Rechtschreibfehler drin. Aua. Schließlich ist es auch besser, wenn es doch so beschissenes Deutsch ist, Punkte rauszulassen, anstatt vielleicht zu verbessern. Da geb ich dir Recht, das Macht Sinn. NICHT. Und besseres Deutsch sind auch Wortwiederholungen. PS: Beim Glückscheissen sollte man wenigstens nicht die wichtigen „.“ bei lateinischen Abkürzungen vergessen, das tut nämlich doppelt weh.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 15:59, 29. Apr. 2009 (CEST) JP:WJNI#_note-3 --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 17:55, 29. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Lassen wir mal deinen Müll am schluss weg, und konzentrieren wir uns mal auf deine "Argumente". Was Blackholes Intentionen dabei waren, Jerec mit der Suche nach dem Tal der Jedi zu beauftragen, lässt sich nicht wirklich sagen. Außer, dass es darum ging den Ruhm des Imperators zu vergrößern (besser als ihn zu rühmen). Jedoch ist es ein himmelweiter Unterschied jemanden zu beauftragen im Gegensatz zu mit jemanden zusammenzuarbeiten. Fakt ist, dass wir nur wissen das er ihn beauftragte. Was du weiter daraus zauberst ist reine Spekulation und gehört nicht - ich wiederhole nicht - in diese Enzyklopädie. Selbes gilt für die Thematik mit Admiral Ozzel, wobei dein Argument hier schon recht schlecht ist, weil es nichts mehr mit Spekulation sondern mit aus der Luft gegriffen zu tun hat. Es war Vaders Todesschwadron, nicht Ozzels (auch wenn er nominel Kommandant war). Wenn also von ihm die Rede ist, muss es in der Zeit passiert sein, in der er noch am Leben war. Dein pseudo Google-Treffer-Trick ist ein ziemlich billiger. Wenn du mal schauen würdest, was du da gefunden hast, würdest du feststellen, dass es bei allen Treffen mit "überstellen" darum geht, etwas von Punkt A nach Punkt B zu bringen, wie Post zB. Wenn man im militär Jargon sagt, man gliedert etwas einem anderen etwas an, dann wird hier eine bestehende Einheit mit der anderen vergrößert, verstärkt oder ähnliches. Das Schiff mag immer Jerec gehören, da er aber zum einen sein Schiff dem Todesschwadron angegliedert hatte und er Kommandant eines neuen Schiffes war, er aber nicht an zwei Orten gleichzeitig sein kann, befand es sich nicht mehr in seinem Besitz, in der Zeit wo es in der TS diente. Besitz ansich spielt bei sowas keine Rolle und ist dann irgendwo Haarspalterei. Die Abgabe an Blackhole spielt schon eine Rolle, weil du deinen Satz damit beginnen lässt, dass sich das Schiff in seinem Besitz befindet, was jedoch falsch ist, da Jerec es ihm ja erst später gibt, sowohl chronologisch, als auch im Text. Und warum ich das Tal der Jedi nicht erwähne? Weil es für die Geschichte des Schiffes vollkommen unerheblich ist. Bei der Quellenabarbeitung ist auch wichtig zu erkennen, was eben für das Artikelthema wichtig ist und was nicht. Eine simple (und in meinen Augen schlechte) übersetzung des ganzen Textabschnittes wo ein Thema irgendwo gehandelt wird, ist dabei nicht wirklich hilfreich, wenn nicht gar falsch. Da solche Eigeninterprätationen bei dir immer häufiger vorkommen, und in der Vergangenheit auch schon vorgekommen sind, sollte man dir mal nahe legen, dass du deine Arbeit hier etwas gewissenhafter machen solltest. Oder es eben lassen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 18:38, 29. Apr. 2009 (CEST)